The present invention relates to steam traps and in particular the invention relates to a steam trap housing adapted to receive a valve assembly. In particular the present invention relates to a housing which can receive any one of a plurality of different valve assemblies.
In the past, manufacturers of steam traps, float valves, and the like have produced a number of different valves, each of which is suited for a different application and function. Each of these valves is composed of a housing and a valve assembly. Because the valve assemblies differ from each other, different housings have been used for each valve assembly. Further, the same valve assembly may be housed in one or more different housings having differently positioned inlets and outlets to accommodate various configurations of inlet and outlet conduits. Where the housings have been cast, a different casting (or castings), and the dies to make them, have been required for each of the different valve assemblies and inlet and outlet arrangements.